Chapter One: A Never Ending Winter Night
by dotspot25
Summary: This is a series about a young man that has a hard life only to find out that later his life takes a turn for the better when he meets Hiroshi.. This series will have chapters that will later become yaoi and more adult as the series progresses.
1. A Never Ending Winter Night

A Dark Eternity of Warmth

Chapter 1: A Never Ending Winter Night 

The bustling sounds and loud atmosphere of a city were anywhere but this place. A place that was so quiet all you could hear was the light wind blowing. The sky was dark, as dark as a black wolf's fur. The only speck of light that was visible was from the full moon shining brightly down to earth penetrating the thick forest that lay below it. The forest had grown quiet as night approached. All the different species that make their home in the trees and branches did not make a sound. Not a single blade of green grass was visible; it was hidden beneath many layers upon layers of pure white snow. The snow was no longer falling but it clearly left its mark on the ground. The forest was filled with what were once big pine trees but now winter has killed them all leaving only bare branches with shades of gray and white. The forest held a small narrow path curving deeper and deeper in the woods until no one could see it. A small sound was heard in the distance but it did not come from nature. A young man was sitting in front of a tree curled up into a ball with his arms wrapped around his legs and his chin resting on his knees. The young man did not look old enough to drink but was of age. He was wearing a long sleeve light blue shirt that was a big on him with the neck of the color stretched out. His legs were surrounded by a light brown jean fabric while his feet were sunk into the snow. The young man's skin looked as if it was made from the finest glass from a delicate china doll. His light brown hair just touched his neck and while it covered his ears and his forehead it was messy but layered ever so nicely. His eyes were unknown because they were shut as the trail of water continued to escape from his eyes. He whimpered as his body involuntarily shivered from being in the cold with nothing more than a mere thin shirt.

"I don't understand brother…why would you do that? I just…no more" the young man said to the dark night sky in a hurt and upset state while his voice shook.

The young man flopped on his side in the snow and started to doze off while still shivering and continuing to cry until he was deep in REM sleep and then he did not make a sound.

"_Brother! Stop! Take your hands off of me!" begged the young man._

_The older brother grabbed his younger brother and pulled his arms apart as he was trying to defend himself from the punches and kicks but flesh and bone could not guard him from the verbal abuse he was saying._

"_You piece of shit! It is your fault...everything that happened! You will be punished until your death" the older brother yelled as he dealt out numerous blows of pain._

_The young man lay curled up in a pool blood weeping uncontrollably. He brought his knees up to his chest and clenched his fist together so tight it was as if he were trying to squeeze the life from someone's lungs. With his face covered in tears he pulled his brow closer and forcefully opened up his eyes to see in a blur his bother walking away..._

The young man awoke to feel the sting of the nightmare and the pain of his past. He sat up to realize not much time had passed since he drifted off. On the contrary one thing that had passed over him was the numbness in his body from the aching cold.

"I am probably getting hypothermia at this rate..." he mumbled to himself.

There was a sharp noise in the air that made him shoot his head up. A flock of crows that must have been on a nearby tree where flying overhead.

"They must be flying away from something...or someone? Who else could be out here at this time of night in this weather?" he thought with much curiosity.

The young man looked in the direction that the crows were flying away from only to hear the crunch of footsteps in snow. The sound grew closer until a man appeared around the corner of a large tree. A man was walking down the trail with his hands in his pockets and his long hair being brushed back by the wind. As the man continued to come closer he could notice many things he could not from a distance. The man was extremely handsome from every single point. His face was masculine but soft, his eyes were a deep black that was enchanting, his skin was flawless and perfect, his body was slender and tall as he walked, his black silky smooth hair was at his waist, and an air of elegance, sophistication, and pure grace surrounded him with each step. The young man could only stare in amazement in the presence of such beauty. The older man noticed this boy on the ground and how bad he looked in his condition. The elder speed up his pace and stopped in front of him then knelt down in front of him looking at him eye to eye.

"Hey? Are you alright?" the man said with a deep caring voice that not even the best symphony could surpass.

"Huh..?" the young man said exhausted and dazed.

The older man looked at him with a concerning expression as he lifted his arm and put his hand wrapped in a brown glove on his shoulder. Neither of them knew what to say or what to do but as the young man stayed silent from pain coming from every direction the elder had to say something to break the silence.

"I am sorry if I am being too blunt but you really do not look well. Could you tell me if you are okay?" the older man said trying to get a response.

The young man was speechless from exhaustion, hunger, thirst, pain, and cold. He finally managed to respond to the stranger.

"I will be okay." the young man said with a fake smile.

The older man looked at him with eyes that knew he was lying. Though he was unsure of exactly what to do; the man could not be idle as this young man stayed here. Even if there was nothing wrong with him the weather was enough not to let him stay there by himself.

"Alright. I have to ask though... are you not cold like that? And shouldn't you be at your house asleep now?"

The young man looked up at him with his light blue eyes and said nothing. He just looked at him with a depressed and nervous look. The elder man then shifted his hand and touched his cheek ever so gently and shut his eyes a bit. The young man opened his eyes wide to the feeling of a warm touch caressing him hoping to comfort him.

"It will be okay." the young man said quickly.

The older man continued to stay worried and would not stop until he was safe and no longer in the cold.

"Why don't you let me take you to your house?"

The young man said nothing but instead turned his gaze away from him.

"Or I could call a friend of yours to pick you up?"

The young man cringed at the thought and continued to say nothing.

"Well then, since you will not talk to me you have no other chose to come with me then." the older man said with certainty.

The younger man shot him a unexpected yet happy look and still did not respond.

"What? Did you think I would leave you here?" the elder said with a chuckle.

"I don't know..." the younger man said with sadness.

"Well that will not happen. So could you at least tell me your name then?

The younger man looked at him with such awe because he was being so kind to him and smiled a smile that was real.

"Yeah it's...Fuyuki." he said with a small blush running across his face.

"C-could you tell me yours too?" Fuyuki stuttered

"Why of course, it's Hiroshi." he said as rubbed his thumb on his cheek bone.

Fuyuki shut his eyes to the soft and kind caress of a caring man. He sat there as Hiroshi noticed he was going to get frostbite if he did not get warm because his fingers were turning colors.

"Hey we should get out of here now or you will get frostbite."

"_I can't believe what just happened and it happened out of nowhere, this kind man, something in my life has just happened that made me happy. I hope this is a good sign."Fuyuki thought. _

"Um…okay Hiroshi."

Hiroshi held on to both of Fuyuki's hands as he stumbled and tried to get up but failing.

"Ah...sorry I am trying not to..." he said in pain.

"It's fine, everything will be okay just let me help you."

Hiroshi bent really low to the ground and opened up his arms.

"Come over here in my arms and I will carry you back to my apartment."

Fuyuki's heart skipped a beat because of everything Hiroshi was doing to help him.

"O...Okay."

Fuyuki moved slightly towards Hiroshi so he was just out of reach from his grasp. With a loving face he took off all of his winter clothing and put it on Fuyuki. He then picked up Fuyuki in his somewhat muscular arms and started to walk down the path carrying him bridal style. While being in his arms Fuyuki felt something he had never felt before. He laid his head on his chest and without control of his emotion tears fell once again from his eyes.

"Do not cry." Hiroshi said as wiped away his tears.

"I just-" Fuyuki went to speak but was then cut off by a finger resting on his lips.

There was a short silence between them as they went down the long path through the forest.

"Thank You." Fuyuki whispered as he started to doze off into sleep.

"_There is no need to thank me; I would not have left you there no matter what. Do you think I could not see how much pain is troubling you? I could tell from the moment I looked at you." Hiroshi thought._

As Hiroshi wrapped his long index finger around Fuyuki's hair the both of them continued down the path heading for the many small towns that lay beyond the forest.

Chapter 1: A Never Ending Winter Night END


	2. Scars of the Heart

A Dark Eternity of Warmth

Chapter 2: Scars of the Heart

After what had seemed like forever Fuyuki and Hiroshi reached the end of the forest and they where just down the street from the five story apartment complex where Hiroshi rents his place. Regardless of that Fuyuki had somehow managed to stay peacefully quiet in his sleep. Hiroshi was worn out physically from the long walk carrying someone and even though he was far lighter then be should be the distance made him feel like he was enormous. With only a few more feet to walk the building was in Hiroshi's sight. It was still very late at night so the sun had not risen but even so as Hiroshi entered the lobby with Fuyuki in his arms he received many strange whispers and stares from other people who were in the lobby.

"Hello everyone." Hiroshi said as he passed.

"_Damn these bastards they are the reason people feel like shit. The stares, looks, mean things said, spreading rumors, judging by only appearance. The people I see and the ones I am surrounded by are so caught up in themselves and their greed it makes me sick to think about it." Hiroshi thought with much anger and pity._

Hiroshi passed with a graceful and deceiving smile as he walked up to the elevator and pushed the upward button. The two of them waited there for nothing more than a brief moment and a ding sound was heard then the elevator door opened. Hiroshi slowly stepped into the elevator and turned around as the door was closing to see people looking away as if to try and hide the fact that they were not talking about him. Then in an instant the door shut completely and they were rising to the very top apartment. A moment later the door opened and Hiroshi walked out and down the empty hall way of his apartment and stopped at room number 137. He was still holding Fuyuki even though it was increasing difficult as he was getting his key out of his pocket and trying to open the door. After a few tries he opened it and walked into an apartment that looked as if it were meant for royalty. The room had a theme of stylish geometric shapes; it had a stereo system, an elegant white sofa, cabinets that held delicate china and Victorian porcelain dolls, a huge flat screen television, and many small tables with books and miscellaneous things on them. The main colors of the room where white, Black, and red except for the furniture which was an oak brown. Many hours of work, good taste, and a good chunk of change went into this place. Hiroshi laid Fuyuki who was still asleep on the sofa then went into another room that appeared to be his bedroom and came back with blankets and a pillow. He walked over to Fuyuki and lifted up his head and rested the pillow under him and then opened the blankets on him so he could continue to stay warm.

"_You are really adorable as you sleep…" Hiroshi thought._

Hiroshi walked around for a moment and began to wonder if he had the necessary items for him when he woke up. He opened up the refrigerator, then walked in the other room and looked in his closet.

"_I think I should go out for...food…clothing…and some first aid stuff since he does not seem to look okay contrary to what he said earlier." Hiroshi said to himself._

Hiroshi walked out of his apartment locking the door behind him and once again took the elevator down to the lobby and walked outside to the back parking lot. Hiroshi walked over to his slick black car, pushed the button on his key ring to open the car, got in, and adjusted himself comfortably. Hiroshi backed out of the parking lot and drove off to nearest and largest city which was a few hours away. After the hours of looking at the road and listening to the boring radio he found a great all in one superstore in the city that had everything.

"_Damn I am so glad I found this place that way I won't have to travel all over the place. The only downfall is the people and the crime I hear about sometimes around here makes me worry." he thought._

With that thought fleeing he got out of the car and took a momentary stretch that greatly showed off all his perfect features. Hiroshi walked to the store as the movement sensor on the ground detected him and the door opened. It did not take him long to find the things he went there to get since the layout was so similar to that of any other store. He put so much food in the cart it looked as if a bear were shopping. He then proceeded to pharmacy and picked out basic sanitary and anti-bacterial supplies in cause he happened to get hurt. Lastly he went to the clothing section and had a moment of confusion.

"_What the hell am I supposed to do now? He is so damn thin I could just get smaller sizes but….with my care he will not be the same size later so….." Hiroshi pondered._

Hiroshi decided to get half of the clothes that would fit him now and the other half that will fit him later. He spent a large amount of time searching through the hangers and piles of clothes and eventually made his chooses and headed to the checkout area. Hiroshi waited in line patiently for half an hour. Finally the checkout girl greeted him, scanned his items, and left him to depart. Hiroshi left the building and went to car. As he was stuffing everything into the trunk he heard commotion coming behind him. He tilted his head and glanced over his shoulder to see what looked like a bunch of jackasses out to cause trouble but knew they were nothing more than a worthless street gang that did not amount to shit.

"Such scum and street trash are around here at night." he mumbled with a snicker.

Hiroshi did not mean to attract attention but he did say it loud enough so the street trash had heard him. Whether Hiroshi wanted them to hear him or not was a mystery but one thing was for sure he did have a smug and content look on his face that just yelled bring it on. As Hiroshi was standing there he observed each and every one of them. It was not a large group and most of them were pretty scruffy looking with the typical look of someone who tries to pick fights. It was obvious who the leader was just by looking at his disposition and attitude. The apparent leader walkup to Hiroshi and looked at him with a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his lip. Hiroshi gave a stare of superiority as the leader glared deviously. The tension was high and really made the adrenalin flow which was only intensified by the contrast to the two men's appearance. Beautiful and silky while the other man was rugged unkempt and lacked everything Hiroshi had. This man was just a pure brute and that's it.

"_So were fucking street trash to you huh?" the man said with a malicious tone._

"_Why of course! But what is even worse than that is the pure ignorance the surrounds you just like files surround cows." Hiroshi said seriously with a smirk. _

"_You fuckin' son of a bitch!" he said with much anger and passion._

The man was so captivated by his anger and stupidity he attacked Hiroshi without a single thought. The man practically sprung up and went to punch him in face. Hiroshi so effortlessly and with such an ease of perfection grabbed his wrist and dug his nails in his skin as blood trickled down his arm. The man had no idea who he was messing with. Hiroshi was not a pushover but the opposite. Hiroshi was now angered, and in his anger he twisted him around in such a fast speed you could hardly see his long leg kick up and smash him in the spinal cord as the other men that were with him could only stare as the one they looked up to was so easily defeated.

"_Haa….your type never learn do they? Well...next time be more cautious when you pick a fight because you never know when you will be challenging a master of martial arts and swordsmanship….." Hiroshi said with disappointment. _

Hiroshi began to walk back towards his car as he was ready to be on his way. The man he pulverized was unable to move as his so called friends had ran away long ago in fear of their lives.

"_Hey... don't think this is over!" the man yelled._

Hiroshi turned around and saw him sprawled out on the ground in much pain. Though there was not a lot of blood the spinal cord is very fragile. If hit just right is can paralyze or even kill.

"_This has been over since the moment you walked up to me….your most likely bleeding internally so if you do not want to die go to a hospital." Hiroshi said carelessly. _

With that final sentence he walked to car, opened the door, started the engine, and drove off back to his apartment where he was hoping that Fuyuki would be awake. Hiroshi was extremely worried about Fuyuki so what felt like an eternity of driving was no more than a few hours. After a little while of the stars in the heavens shining down upon him he reached his apartment and parked in the back parking lot. He proceeded to the apartment a bit fast. Due to the fight he was in a worried state for Fuyuki. Hiroshi managed to open his door without much of a problem and opened to door to see Fuyuki awake and sitting on the couch watching T.V. Hiroshi gazed at him for a long time until Fuyuki finally broke the silence by saying something.

"Hey you seem a bit off tonight. Are you alright?" Fuyuki said with worry.

"Yeah I am okay."

"Okay, that's good so then where have you been?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Actually I went to the nearest town and bought some things to make you more comfortable."

"I don't understand…I thought you just letting me stay here for the night."

"That's not necessary you can stay here as long as you like."

Fuyuki looked at him in a brief moment of awe as his eyes widened and he quickly looked away from him as he could feel his face starting to blush.

"Thank you so much."

"Don't think anything of it."

Hiroshi walked over to Fuyuki and sat down on the sofa beside him and crossed his legs. Hiroshi put his arm around Fuyuki's shoulders and pulled him closer so he was resting his head on Hiroshi. Fuyuki shut is eyes due to the pleasant feeling he had never felt before.

"After all I would do anything for you…" Hiroshi said softly in his ear.

Fuyuki sharply opened his eyes and slightly moved backwards. Fuyuki had no idea of what had came over him or what to say to Hiroshi for his strange behavior.

"I am so sorry Hiroshi." Fuyuki said with embarrassment.

"No, No I am sorry I did not mean to make you feel awkward."

"_God damn it! What the fuck is wrong with me! Lost control of myself for a minute but still I cannot be acting like that to him. I must not do anything…I must keep my mind out of the gutter!" Hiroshi thought to himself._

"So Hiroshi?"

"Yes?"

"What is all that stuff you brought back with you?"

In Hiroshi's moment of having dirty thoughts he forgot to tell him about the materials he bought.

"Oh right, here let me show you.".

Hiroshi grabbed a few bags at a time and continuously walked into the kitchen and each time emptying more and more on the counter to answer Fuyuki's questions. Fuyuki got up from seat and started to help Hiroshi unload all the bags and after a few minutes there was a mountain on the counter.

"Wow…that's a ton of stuff Hiroshi."

Fuyuki began to look and dig through the pile and could understand why he bought food and items such as that but all the clothes were mysteries to him.

"So what's all this stuff for…besides the food?"

"I figured that you needed a few things to get you started so all clothing is yours and the food to of course since you will be living with me. "

Fuyuki was not surprised anymore, in fact he pretty much saw it coming because he is always so kind to him yet, even so saying thank you every time did not seem like enough to express his gratitude to him but he had nothing else to say. Fuyuki looked at Hiroshi and walked over to him. Hiroshi and Fuyuki looked at each other for a long time then with a hesitant pause Fuyuki wrapped his arms around Hiroshi.

"I…want to say so much more then thank you but I don't know what I can say."

Hiroshi reached an arm around the arch in his back and the other holding his head letting it rest on his chest. Hiroshi tilted hid head down and smirked.

"I love you…Is that what you want to say to me Fuyuki?" Hiroshi said with a certain softness.

Fuyuki looked up still holding him and could not think straight because the only thing he could feel was his heart beating out of his chest at light speed.

"I love you Fuyuki." Hiroshi said without a moment pause.

"No one….had ever said that to me before…"

"Fuyuki, only say it back to someone if you really truly mean it…so-"

"I really do Hiroshi! I love you" Fuyuki said with much enthusiasm.

Hiroshi was cut off by Fuyuki bursting out with that to say to him and it momentarily surprised him. Hiroshi looked at Fuyuki's flushed face and cute demeanor and had an idea to ease the uncertainty and tension he was sure Fuyuki was feeling.

"Hey Fuyuki?"

"What is it?"

"Why don't we put these clothes to good use and go out to a really fancy dinner?"

"Um…yeah sure…but…"

"Come on say it." Hiroshi gave him a funny glare.

"Can it be a French restaurant?" Fuyuki said looking cute.

Hiroshi and Fuyuki gave each other a blank stare for a moment as both of them started to laugh.

"Yeah sure it can."

"Good!"

Hiroshi and Fuyuki had felt something they had never experienced before. It was beyond friendship and more then happiness and it could even go far beyond love, there was a connection between the two of them at that moment like none no one had ever felt before. It was warm, it was pleasant, and it was deep in their hearts that could not be put into words. Neither of then said anything about this feeling because they did not understand fully what it was or how to express it, especially Fuyuki however, they know that the fateful meeting in the forest that night was about to change their lives forever.

Chapter 2: Scars of the Heart END


	3. A Unexpected Encounter

A Dark Eternity of Warmth

Chapter 3: A Unexpected Encounter

Fuyuki and Hiroshi started to clean of the mass of stuff in kitchen which did not take long because of their team effort. Hiroshi managed to carry all of Fuyuki's clothes into a room that looked like an ordinary bedroom but, it was quite fancy. Fuyuki followed Hiroshi into the dazzling room and watched him put the clothing away in a closet and a few dressers. Judging by Hiroshi's actions it was assumed to be Fuyuki's room but he had to ask and make sure.

"So Hiroshi, is this my room then?" Fuyuki asked happily.

"Yeah it is."

Hiroshi answered his questions straight forward without having much of a conversation. Hiroshi went back and forth across the room busy and focused on putting everything away.

"Hey what was this room's purpose before hand?"

"Oh I never really had a purpose for it. I used it to store some things in here when I ran out of room or, if a guest were to spend the night this is where they would stay." Hiroshi explained.

"So what if a friend of your comes over and spends the night? Where will they sleep?"

"They will sleep in the guest room and you will sleep with me…"

Fuyuki nodded and simply understood and agreed to what he had just said. Fuyuki had just pictured what would be like and how nice it would feel but he made that thought quickly leave his mind.

"Okay! Done!" Hiroshi said with accomplishment and a clap of his hands.

With Hiroshi being finished he walked over to Fuyuki and led him to a bathroom.

"Cool I get my own bathroom too?"

"Yep you do."

With everything being taken care of the time of, day was turning into the evening which meant if they were going out to eat they had to be a bit speedier.

"Alright, Fuyuki I am going to go and get ready and I will leave you to take a shower. I will do the same. Also dress formal."

"Okay I will."

Hiroshi smiled at Fuyuki and took his leave to his own chambers to prepare for a elegant night and dinner. Fuyuki looked into his closet and picked out what he considered to be formal wear. He laid out a very nice black suit with a white undershirt and a blue tie. Fuyuki then went into the bathroom to take a shower and make himself look presentable for the occasion. Though he did not know which place he was going to it was thought that he had to look pretty damn good. Fuyuki spent about half an hour in the shower and finally finished with his hair which took the longest. Meanwhile Hiroshi was in full dress which consisted of a black suit, white shirt with thin stripes, and a red tie. He was ready to go but was becoming impatient with Fuyuki.

"_Gezzz…my hair is considerably longer then his and even I do not take that long. I suppose I should go and tell him to hurry up." Hiroshi thought. _

Hiroshi walked into Fuyuki's room and saw his clothes laid out which meant he was not even dresses yet. Hiroshi walked up to the closed bathroom door and knocked a few times with no answer.

"_Hello? Fuyuki?…I guess I have no choice…" Hiroshi thought._

"Fuyuki I am coming in now." Hiroshi said loudly hoping he would hear him.

Hiroshi placed his hand on the door knob and turned it opening the door. Just at that moment Fuyuki took the shower curtain and opened it unaware Hiroshi was there. Fuyuki looked in the direction of the door and saw Hiroshi looking at him fully nude. Hiroshi stood there and was speechless and did not move a muscle. A deep blush ran over Fuyuki's cheeks and he finally did something.

"Hiroshi! G-et me a towel NOW!" Fuyuki yelled embarrassed.

Hiroshi snapped out of it and put his hand over his eyes, then stumbled around and picked up a towel and handed it to Fuyuki.

"Fuyuki! I am so sorry… I thought you heard me…" Hiroshi said embarrassed but happy about what he had seen.

Fuyuki took the towel from Hiroshi and wrapped it around the lower half of his body.

"I could not hear you over the shower running….you can move your hand now."

Hiroshi put his hand down by his side and looked up to see Fuyuki covered.

"Once again Fuyuki, please for-"

"Hey let's just forget about it okay Hiroshi?" Fuyuki said looking down.

Fuyuki walked past Hiroshi who was standing in the door way and sat down on his bed saying nothing. Hiroshi walked over to Fuyuki and sat down beside him. Fuyuki looked at him and could not help noticing how sexy he looked in his attire. Hiroshi put his hand on his shoulder and made Fuyuki look at him by moving his chin toward him.

"Why are you looking at me like that Hiroshi?" Fuyuki said shyly.

"Tell me…how do you have so many injuries all over your body?" he said seriously.

"So you did see me _completely_ like that then…"

"Yes I did but, that is not the point you need to start talking."

Hiroshi left the room momentarily and came back with the first aid kit supplies he bought earlier that day and was glad he had the kit but was upset that he had to use it.

"Fuyuki I will be treating these wounds so nothing happens to them and then after that I expect you to tell me why you have these in the first place…but for now just remove the towels." Hiroshi said.

"What! No! I am not doing that." Fuyuki said remembering the past incident.

"You will do it even if I have to make you do you understand? I will see all of your injures so I can help them heal." he said with agitation.

Fuyuki looked at Hiroshi and realized that he was serious and that if he refused Hiroshi would force him whether he liked it or not. It was obvious to Hiroshi that this was hard for him and embarrassing but, it had to be done.

"_Come on Fuyuki do not put up a fight…" Hiroshi thought._

"Well Fuyuki?"

"I guess…" Fuyuki said hesitantly.

Fuyuki stood up in front of Hiroshi, shut his eyes, turned his head, and dropped his arms down by his sides. Hiroshi put his hands on his hips and unfastened the towel then let it drop to the floor. Hiroshi looked at him all over but not in a sexual way he was more concerned and worried. He had scattered bruises, cuts, and scrapes all over his body but mostly on arms and legs.

"_He was defending himself…" Hiroshi thought._

"Okay, this might sting but just hold still."

Hiroshi cleaned up his injuries and the more serious ones that were still bleeding then he bandaged him up so nothing will get infected.

"_These are clearly recent but, he has many scars from previous times…how many times has this happened to him?" Hiroshi thought. _

"Okay Fuyuki it's finished."

Fuyuki opened his eyes and looked at Hiroshi then he wrapped the towel around himself again.

"Thanks…" Fuyuki said uninterested.

"Now as I said you need to tell me _everything_."

"No I can't."

Hiroshi grabbed Fuyuki and held him forcefully.

"You must!"

"I do not want to think about it!"

"If you tell me I can help you."

"_FUCK! Why is he doing this to me? He does not understand. He never will. Then again he won't let me leave until I talk…but I don't want to picture my brother doing that!" Fuyuki thought in sadness._

Fuyuki looked at Hiroshi as an angry stream of tears flowed from his eyes.

"Fine…"

"Good, please start from the beginning." Hiroshi requested.

With much force he made himself start to talk about everything.

"I was really young when my life took a turn for the worst. I had a happy and ordinary life with my parents and my older brother. At the time I did not understand but, because of me my parents were killed in a car crash and my brother was left to pick up the pieces. Well I should say a car killed them. Since I was so young I did not know it was bad to run out in the middle of a busy highway to try and catch a toy. They ran after me and tried to get me but, instead somehow, I managed to survive but they got killed by a truck. While this whole thing was happening I noticed by older brother was outside and he saw the whole thing. The last thing I remember from that day is the dead bodies in street and my brother holding my parents crying, as sirens where heard in the distance. Ever since then when we were young he never liked me as we moved back and forth through the foster care systems. I remember it was really hard for him but then when he was old enough to leave he left and he took me with him. We were really poor but, as more and more time pasted his hatred grew more and more for me each day. Eventually he just found happiness in being mean to me and torturing me. As time went on it became harsher, more brutal, and more severe. Even though I hated it and I couldn't get away I couldn't bring myself to feel the same way about him because it was my fault our parents died. Ever since then he always did many really damaging things to me but always made sure it wasn't so much that I would die. When I could not take it anymore and tried to leave, put up a fight, or defend myself, the punishment I would receive from him would only get worse. I did not have a chose so, I just stayed there and took it until I managed to escape but when I did I had no idea what to do from there…I think that's it Hiroshi…"

Fuyuki sat there and continued to cry and gasp for breath because he talked for so long without pause. Hiroshi looked at Fuyuki in despair.

"_It makes sense but I can't believe it…how awful…I don't know what to say…" Hiroshi thought. _

"Fuyuki I am truly sorry." Hiroshi said compassionately.

Fuyuki looked at Hiroshi as he continued to cry but then he stopped when Hiroshi pulled his face closer towards his.

"Hiroshi?" Fuyuki said sorrowfully.

"Fuyuki, please let me take away your pain." he said in a sure and caring voice.

Hiroshi leaned in and planted his soft firm lips on Fuyuki's pink lips. Fuyuki's eyes got wider then much narrower until they were shut and there were no more tears coming from his eyes. Hiroshi closed his eyes and deepened the kiss. The sweet and passionate kiss lasted for a few minutes. Fuyuki being really inexperienced, left Hiroshi to lead the kissing. Neither of them objected to what was happening they just embraced it until Fuyuki and Hiroshi decided to stop.

"_Damn he tastes so good…I don't want to stop but I have to now or I won't be able to control myself and I don't think he's ready for that…" thought Hiroshi._

"_Ahh…Hiroshi I am attracted to you in many ways but I am getting strange feelings and I do not want you to see me like that…" Fuyuki thought. _

Hiroshi broke the kiss and let Fuyuki open his eyes in his comfort zone. Hiroshi had a devious lustful look in his eyes that screamed that he wanted more, even Fuyuki could see it but he pretended not to. Fuyuki's eyes roamed all over Hiroshi until he realized he had an erection and, snatched a nearby pillow from the bed and put it on his lap trying to play it off as if it were nothing.

"There's no need to hide how you feel about me…" Hiroshi said seductively.

"_Why! Did you have to notice that…" Fuyuki thought nervously. _

"Okay Hiroshi…but on another top-" Fuyuki began to say.

"Fuyuki you were really good for a beginner…and you will get even better as I teach you." Hiroshi said in all honesty.

Hiroshi looked at Fuyuki who had said nothing to his previous comment. Hiroshi decided to let it go this time since Fuyuki was so cutely flustered.

"Ahh, dinner right?" Hiroshi said.

"Y-yeah!" Fuyuki said with excitement.

Hiroshi stood up and walked toward the door and at the last moment turned around.

"Fuyuki, be ready in 10 minutes or, I will leave without you." He said sarcastically.

"I will be done in just a few minutes!" Fuyuki said with enthusiasm.

Hiroshi then left the room with a smile and his perverted thoughts to occupy him as he waited. However, on the opposite side of the door Fuyuki scrambled around getting dressed and fixing hair which he was rather quick about. Fuyuki left the room and walked outside to see Hiroshi leaning up against his car looking at his watch.

"_He looks so hot like that…wait…I don't have a thing for guys and cars…what am I thinking! I never had a thing for guys before I met Hiroshi...mmmh…or girls…I just don't know anymore…" Fuyuki pondered. _

Fuyuki dashed happily over to Hiroshi as he started to get in his car. Fuyuki ran over to the passenger's side and hopped in waiting for Hiroshi to start the car and drive.

"_I want…no…I will do so many things to you Fuyuki…" Hiroshi thought as he started to drive away_.

Hiroshi kept his focus on the road for a few hours with occasionally glancing over at Fuyuki and finding him to be staring out the window lost in thought and what looked like the first time he had ever been at peace. They drove for a while until they reached the city lights and the silence was stopped.

"Hey Hiroshi! That's the place over there right?" Fuyuki yelled pointing out the window.

"Yep that's where we are going."

Hiroshi circled around a few buildings until he came to the parking lot. Hiroshi parked his car and got out first so he could walk around to the other side and open the door for Fuyuki. Hiroshi held out his hand offering a gesture to help him. Fuyuki smiled and took his hand as he closed the door behind him and they made their way to the front of the building.

"You weren't kidding…this place is really fancy…don't you need a reservation for places like this?" Fuyuki asked.

"Normally, yes, but I don't because I know the right people." Hiroshi answered.

"Alright." Fuyuki said without having a firm grasp on what he just said meant.

There was long line of people trying to get in the eatery, some with reservations some without, but Hiroshi cut in front of the line and said announced who he was to the man at door and he let them pass.

"We don't need to wait?"

"Of course not Fuyuki."

An older lady greeted the both of them and led them to their table which seemed to be the biggest and the best.

"Wow...um Hiroshi do we really need all this room? It's only two of us."

"I have made arrangements for a large banquet to be prepared for us, so we need the room." Hiroshi said patting Fuyuki's head as if he were a child.

Many waiters and waitresses scurried back and forth bringing all kinds of food from all over the world that Fuyuki had not seen before but, it all look delicious. The food was finally stopped from being brought because the table was full but, not to full because candles and roses scattered the table which made it look very romantic.

"_This dinner looks like it's for royalty! All those times without. But now I get all this in one night…it's hard to fathom." Fuyuki thought. _

"Hey, Hiroshi even with the two of us I don't think we can eat all this food."

"That's fine; these are all just options, pick and chose what you like." Hiroshi said as if he were used to this type of lifestyle.

"_He is so amazed at all this…wait until they pull back the curtain…" Hiroshi thought. _

Fuyuki was in the process of tasting all the foods and different types of wine when he was interrupted by Hiroshi.

"Waiter!" he said with stern authority.

A young waiter who was very busy came running to him with must haste.

"Is there something you need sir?" the waiter graciously asked.

"Yes, pull back the curtain; I would like _my love_ to see such a wonderful view of the city from here." Hiroshi demanded.

"Right away." the waiter said with a bow.

"_Did he just refer to me as 'my love' in public…I don't know what to say about that but it did make me happy." Fuyuki thought. _

The sound of the curtain was heard being pulled back. Hiroshi had his gaze fixed on Fuyuki waiting to see his reaction when saw the city from this angle and how beautiful it was. As he was looking at Fuyuki, Fuyuki turned and looked out the large, decorated, stained glass window and started to look out in amazement. Hiroshi was smiling at his reaction until the sound of Fuyuki knocking over his fork snapped him out of it. Fuyuki was staring at ground. His reaction was unknown and mysterious. It looked as if he had just seen the grim reaper himself coming for him. He started to shiver but could not look away. It was as if he was in a trance. Hiroshi was utterly confused and followed his line of site down to the side walk. Hiroshi gazed upon a gang of street trash but still did not understand.

"God…no…please…" Fuyuki uttered out loud.

"What is it Fuyuki?" Hiroshi asked puzzled and worried.

Hiroshi took a closer look at them and realized it was that same gang and that same punk from before that tried to attack him but failed.

"Fuyuki! Talk! What is it!" Hiroshi said louder.

Fuyuki started to move his lips as if he were about to talk out of pure fright but, still had his line of site in the same position.

"That…man…" Fuyuki said.

"Which one?" asked Hiroshi.

"The one with cigarette, the scruffy looking one…" Fuyuki said scared.

"Yes what about him?" He asked.

"That… it's…my b-brother…" Fuyuki said choking the words out.

Hiroshi jaw fell lower, his eyes widened, his eyes became fierce, and he shot his head around in shock to look at the foolish man who had no idea what he had gotten himself into.

A Dark Eternity of Warmth Chapter 3: A Unexpected Encounter END


	4. Justice is Served

A Dark Eternity of Warmth 

Chapter 4: Justice is Served

"_This is unbelievable! The same man that hurt Fuyuki all this was that same hooligan I ran into. I remember him saying he wanted revenge…the feeling is mutual…this will be taken care of." Hiroshi thought._

Fuyuki continued to look at his brother without saying a word. He did not cry nor, did he whimper or, say anything else to Hiroshi. He stared at him through fearful eyes that had no clue what to do. He could only recall the gruesome and painful memories of the physical beatings, emotional scars, and the imprisonment.

"_I shall not let this go on any longer!" Hiroshi yelled in his head. _

Hiroshi got up from his seat, walked over to Fuyuki, and put his hand on his shoulder. Hiroshi's touch had snapped him out of the fact that his brother could look up at any moment and see him. Fuyuki turned around and looked up at Hiroshi waiting for him to say whatever he was going to say.

"Fuyuki, I want you to do exactly as I say without any questions or disobedience at all. Do you understand?" Hiroshi said soberly.

"Yeah…" Fuyuki mumbled.

Hiroshi looked at him with much satisfaction because this time he was not going to oppose what was the best for him.

"So I want you to walk out of here like nothing is wrong and wait in the lobby. Then stay there until I give you further directions and if any one bothers you tell them you're with Hiroshi."

"Okay I understand." Fuyuki said obediently.

"_I like that side of you Fuyuki…what am I doing? Now is not time for those thoughts." Hiroshi considered._

Fuyuki then did what he had to do according to Hiroshi. He left the table appearing normal and took the elevator to the lobby and waited there in a velvet chair with his heart beating out of his chest.

"Tch…what a god damn fucking mess this turned out to be…" Hiroshi said out loud.

Hiroshi then called over a waiter and had him put the meal on his tab. Once that was taken care of he went to the back of the restaurant and made a call on his cell phone. He whispered so no one could hear but accidently raised his voice at the last phrase he said to a mysterious person.

"I told you the place to pick it up at. I do not care what you are doing or how busy you are; get the item at the location I specified and destroy it. It will be their soon…be sure to do a thorough job." Hiroshi said as he closed the phone.

Hiroshi left that area and went down stairs to where Fuyuki was still waiting and was glad to see he was okay.

"_Hiroshi…what are you going to do…you won't tell me will you…" Fuyuki thought. _

"Alright, Fuyuki this is what you're going to do. I am going to call a cab for you and he will take you back to the house. Once you get there lock all the doors and do not leave under any circumstances. Understand?" Hiroshi said.

"Hiroshi, please tell me what you are going to do." Fuyuki asked desperately.

"Fuyuki, what did I say about questions?"

"Fine… I understand."

Hiroshi nodded in agreement as he took out his phone again. He dialed a number and was waiting for someone to pick up. After a moment a man received his call.

"Yes, I need a cab to pick up a friend of mine, Fuyuki. Yes, the restaurant. Then escort him to apartment number 137. Yes thank you, farewell my good man."

"_That's odd he hardly told him any information, how is cab driver supposed to know where to pick us up." Fuyuki wondered. _

"So I wait here?"

"Yes, now I must leave and attend to some business. Okay?"

"Yeah..." Fuyuki said pissed off because he was not informed.

Hiroshi then walked out the front door and saw Fuyuki's brother and some other guys he was with and started to walk over to them until he heard something that made the wire in him snap.

"Hey, Kazou! We looked everywhere and we don't see Fuyuki." A friend of Kazou's said.

"Damn! Where could he be? I can't believe he slipped away…when I find him I will fuck him up so good!" Kazou yelled.

Hiroshi stopped and looked at him more furious then before. He wanted to do so many things to make him regret what he had done all those years. He knew he could not though; he had to be calm and take this one step at a time. By this time Kazou turned around as he noticed Hiroshi was following him.

"You! I need to settle a score with you mother fucker!" Kazou yelled as he realized who he was.

"So do I…but even with your high ignorance level and low intellect even you can see right here is bad because it's so crowded and we are in public." Hiroshi said controlling his rage.

"Fine, meet me behind the bar a few blocks over in an hour…I will kill you…and you better show up." Kazou said, while him and his gang where walking away.

"_This will be so good." Hiroshi thought._

With an hour of anticipation and nothing to do Hiroshi was Hungry since he did not get to eat much at the restaurant. Hiroshi walked over to a near by bookstore and red a little to pass the time while eating a snack that the bookstore served at the café in the store. It was not long before almost an hour was up as he left and headed over to the back of the bar only to see exactly as he expected.

"I figured you were going to play dirty…" Hiroshi said disapprovingly.

Fuyuki's brother was not by himself he was with a large group of men with weapons that arranged from simple daggers to guns.

"So you did show up. You are a fool but, it saves me the trouble of hunting you down." Kazou Said.

"Heh…so you think you are the only one that can play dirty?" Hiroshi said amused.

"What?"

Just as Kazou was surprised about what he said another large amount of men appeared. The thing that was different though was they were all on Hiroshi's side and did not possess any weapons.

"Now…the fight is more than fair…" Hiroshi said with a look of blood lust in his eyes.

Kazou could not hold back anymore. He and all his men attacked with their fists, knifes, and guns. Hiroshi's men where all masters of some type of fighting skill whether it be tae kwon do, tai chi or judo. They did not need any weapons to take down these punks. Hiroshi's men knocked away all of their weapons and they were defenseless. From there it was child's play to take them down. They were not dead but severally injured.

"What the fuck! All my men…you're not any ordinary guy are ya'?"

"Guys you can go now." Hiroshi said to his men ignoring Kazou's statement.

Hiroshi turned around and began to laugh at how pathetic this man truly was but, he could not help having a passion of rage for him after all he did to Fuyuki. Hiroshi decided to play with him for a little while and make him know what it feels like to be tortured and to be in fear for his life.

"Y'know…I saw the scars…bruises and the harm you did to him…" Hiroshi said in an eerily calm tone.

"What the hell are you talking about?" kazou said in a state of confusion.

Hiroshi walked forward and got really close to him then paused for a moment as both of them were glancing at each other from a side angle.

"You know exactly what I am talking about…how you like it if I did everything you did to your little brother to you…" Hiroshi said threateningly.

In that instant Kazou's eyes grew wide and anyone could see the fear he was showing. Sweat started to roll off of his face and he began to tremble as Hiroshi was so close breathing down his neck.

"_How…how does he know about Fuyuki…how do they know each other…" Kazou thought. _

"How do you know of my Brother?" he said quietly.

"That is none of your concern you bastard. Your punishment has come…" Hiroshi said as he grabbed his shoulder and squeezed a pressure point.

Kazou fell to the ground with a thump. Hiroshi picked him up and began walking into the dark distance. Evil and dark thoughts buzzed around in Hiroshi's mind. His heart was racing as he began to walk faster and faster until began to run. He was incredibly anxious to act out all the things he kept picturing in his mind. The adrenalin was pumping through his veins. He could no longer wait. Until he came to an old abandon building that used to be a factory of some sort. He started to calm down as he was walking up the stairs. The building felt as if it were to fall apart at any second. Hiroshi walked until he came to the very top floor. He laid him down for a moment and grabbed a nearby chair and sat him up in it. Hiroshi went down a few floors and found what he was looking for. Rope. He took the rope back upstairs and tied Kazou up so tightly his skin was turning red and he getting a slight burn. Hiroshi fastened the ropes to make sure they would not come undone.

"There… that should do it, at least for now." Hiroshi said satisfied.

"_The bastard should be waking up any moment now and I can't wait to see the pure terror that will be on his face as he begs for forgiveness and my mercy." Hiroshi thought_.

Hiroshi started to notice that Kazou was starting to move and was trying to open his eyes. After a moment of struggles he awoke dazed but still fully aware of what happened to him and what was going on.

"Ahh...Damn it! What have you done to me?" he said as he noticed the ropes and restraints on him.

"As I said before, you will pay for what you have done…" Hiroshi said sadistically.

"What do you think you are doing? Let me go now you piece of shit!" Kazou yelled furiously.

"Oh, come now? How can you think you do not deserve this fate?" Hiroshi said with a terribly frightening look.

Hiroshi stood there at looked at the squirming worm that was before him. Watching such a man act like that in such fear and apprehension was part of his torture. He had no idea what was going to happen to him and that was part of his punishment. Hiroshi put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a small knife. The blade was sharp and it shined and gleamed as he moved in around in his fingers. Kazou's eyes moved around and followed the knife but, was too afraid to say anything. Hiroshi held the knife up to his throat and cut him ever so slightly. It was just enough to make the blood drip down the blade. Hiroshi held it in front of Kazou as the blood dripped down.

"Now what ever shall I do?" Hiroshi said laughing.

"Y-you're insane…" Kazou said lowly.

"Quite the contrary my friend, you are the evil one in this room." Hiroshi said.

Hiroshi gripped the knife harder and began to cut off his clothing. Shred by shred, the fabric fell to the ground until he was completely nude. Kazou could not imagine what he was going to do so he stayed silent. Hiroshi started to slash his body all over. He started with his face, then torso, and then legs. Screams came from his mouth; they grew louder and louder as his body was covered in his own blood.

"I can not have you yelling…" Hiroshi whispered in his ear.

Hiroshi picked up a piece of shredded clothing and shoved it in his mouth and tied it around to the back of his head. Hiroshi still slashed him but, he did not cry or beg for mercy yet. Hiroshi smirked and left the room for a moment.

"Don't worry I have much more in store for you." Hiroshi yelled.

Hiroshi was gone for a few minutes and came back with a whip tied around his waist and he was carrying a box. Kazou had an expression of wonder on his face but also of paralyzing fear that no one else could ever understand. Hiroshi untied the whip and held it for a moment and then in what seemed like the speed of light he whipped it up and then down over and over again. Kazou began to cry from the harsh pain of not only the whip but the small spikes that were embedded into the whip. He looked up at Hiroshi. His eyes were begging for mercy but he wanted much more then that. Hiroshi opened the box which consisted of a branding iron, sewing needles, a blow torch, clothes, and a sword. Kazou squirmed and tried to talk but his sounds where muffled though, it was clear he sounded desperate. Hiroshi took out the ten needles and stuck them all under his finger nails. Kazou screamed in antagonizing pain like no one had ever felt before. Hiroshi then made the brand hot with the blow torch and held on his stomach. By this point he was hysterical and was too tired to wiggle loose from the restraints and the cloth surrounding his mouth. Hiroshi then removed the cloth that was keeping him from talking.

"Stop please, just kill me! No more…" Kazou begged hysterically.

"You want me to kill you…is the pain that unbearable?" Hiroshi said amused.

Hiroshi took a look at his disheveled, broken, and bloody body and grinned.

"Now you know hot feels don't you? Okay I will grant you your wish. After all I was going to from the start…" Hiroshi mumbled.

Hiroshi then took the sword and shoved it though his chest so hard the skin was heard tearing. A blood curtailing scream was heard from his lungs as it went, through his heart and came out the other side. Kazou looked at Hiroshi and then started to shut his eyes and once he did he never opened them up again.

"I am so glad that little pest is gone." Hiroshi said out loud.

Hiroshi untied kazou and he fell to ground. Hiroshi picked up the blood riddled body and dropped it into a black garbage bag, put it over his shoulder, and left the building. Hiroshi went to a dumpster a few blocks over at threw his body in it.

"Ahhh…it's finally over." Hiroshi said with a stretch.

Hiroshi looked down and noticed his clothes had blood on them. Hiroshi then went back to the old building where he had done the deed and changed into the clothes he brought back with him in case this did happen. He then left the building and walked back to restaurant where his car was waiting for him. He got in his car drove and back to his home where Fuyuki had a lot of questions that must answered which was quite obvious and he expected this.

A Dark Eternity of Warmth Chapter 4: Justice is Served END


End file.
